Bloody Angel
by DragonGlass
Summary: What if Leia was raised by Vader... Formerly Dark Leia. AU. Rating May change.
1. Prolouge

**Long Time no see dear readers of mine… I am expertly lazy so don't get your hopes up about consistent updates. Though I did notice a severe lack of stories where Vader raised Leia as a Sith… So I felt obligated to make one. I am going to say it's AU because 1. It's true. 2. I am too lazy to do in-depth research on canon so I can use this to cover my tracks… Without Further Ado… TO THE PROLOUGE!**

 **I do not own Star Wars!**

...

1 Week after Mustafar

"I cannot express how thankful I am for you taking her in Organa," said Obi Wan.

"No need for thanks Kenobi, my wife and I have wanted a child for some time," he replied.

He thought of what brought them here and frowned, "are you sure she will be safe here? That there is no way for her father to reach us?"

"I am positive… Vader will not suspect a thing. And if he does only those you allow can enter your house, I made sure of that" the Jedi said confidently. She will never have to see that monster, and she will never have to study the ways of the force.

"I hope so…" The viceroy said. "Look what the force did to her father…" I need to return to my family, we're having a party to welcome Leia and I need to make preparations" he said. He then turned and walked out of his office. "Good Night Samanya, see you at the party" He said to his secretary as he walked out.

"Good Night Sir," She said as he walked out. "And Good Night to you too Sir, She said to Obi Wan as he left. She pulled out her comm. pad and typed out a message. _I know where she is my Lord._ She awaited a reply.

 _What are you waiting for… BRING ME MY DAUGHTER!_

 _I will have her by the end of the night my Lord._

 _Good… They are luck I cannot come down myself… or there wouldn't be much left of Alderan._

Samanya felt luck she was only speaking to him though a comm. pad.

…

After The Party

"How's Daddy's little girl," Organa asked his new daughter while he was playing with her in the crib it was nearly midnight, the party lasted longer than he expected and he was ready to get to bed himself.

"Like you are her father?" he heard a familiar voice behind him question, though it sounded more malicious then he was accustomed too.

"Samanya? What are you still doing here?" He asked turning around. He noticed what she was holding in her hand. "What are you doing with a gun? And what do you mean by that?" he asked terrified.

"Vader wants his daughter," she said with a sadistic smile.

His eyes grew wide at this, though he didn't have a chance to respond as he was shot through the head. His dead body thumped to the ground.

She never did like her "boss". He was too nice for her. She had to pretend to be nice to be his secretary… she wasn't very nice.

Then the alarm went off.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. Getting in was easy. The guards recognized her and she was allowed to stay after the party when she said she had "business" with her boss. Though all her years as a bounty hunter wouldn't help her explain the dead body. She quickly grabbed the baby and jumped through the window… thankful that the nursery was on the ground floor, and ran as fast as possible to a nearby alley.

"You did well Samanya" a figure behind her said.

She pulled out a knife at the intruder… only to realize that it was a clone.

"I was sent by Vader to return you and the child to the ship."

"Me as well?" she asked. "I thought I would just get my pay and go."

"Lord Vader insists you come aboard, he thinks you might be valuable."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint our lord would we?" She said sarcastically.

…

"Thank you for retrieving my daughter… I needed someone outside of the empire so the Emperor wouldn't know who she was." Vader said from behind his new mask. "I would have gone myself though it seems I am still recovering."

"Understood," replied Samanya. "But what do you still need me for?" she asked concerned for her safety.

"I need you to gather Intel."

"On who Sir?" she asked relived.

"The Emperor," he said, almost smiling behind his mask. "I plan on killing him."

…

 **Not much of Leia yet I'm afraid… Though we will be doing a time skip in the next chapter… which will come… eventually… Follow or Favorite if you like it… and also leave a review… hell… leave a review if you don't like it… I'm open to criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1

**As you can likely tell I changed the name of the story… The former title was too generic… and a song with the same name as the new title was stuck in my head and I was like "THAT FITS PERFECTLY!". Also thank you to the people who reviewed… I would have replied to your reviews… but for some reason it won't let me… Let's go to chapter 1!**

 **I do not own Star Wars… he reminded himself…**

…

20 Years Later

Coruscant

Leia hated people. Perhaps, that is what made it so easy to kill them. For her entire life she had been trained in the ways of the sith… to use her anger, fear, and hate to control the force. She was good at it too… she had plenty of anger and hate to spare. Most of this anger was directed at the rebels… who threatened the Empire… the symbol of order in the galaxy. Some however… was directed towards other sources. Kenobi… he tricked her mother into siding with him. He is responsible for her death and the suit her father has to wear. Palpatine… her father despised the Emperor. He consistently tortured her father and was all that stood in between them and ruling the galaxy. Though soon a plan would be set in motion… Another of her teachers… Samanya… being an expert at infiltration would be sent to the capital to gain information on Palpatine.

Leia learned a great deal from Samanya… while her father's approach of walking in and destroying everything works… toying with your targets can be useful… and more fun. Leia was also an expert at gaining information… it works to dig it out of their heads with the force… but that's no fun. It was much more fun to gain the trust of your target… let them spill the information on their own… then stab them in the back…

"We're here," the driver said.

"Good," she replied. She stepped out of the vehicle in an elegant white dress.

"I never did catch your name," the driver said.

"Why would I tell you that? It is a masked ball after all," she said smiling behind a plain white mask. She then entered the mansion in front of her.

...

2 Days Earlier

Executor

"There's a rebel general who's going to be in Coruscant in a couple of days," said Vader. Leia could hear the sound of her father's breathing. "He is going to be attending a party. He has plans of some sort… I need you to get these. According to Samanya's sources they could threaten the Empire."

"Pft… A threat? Like anything those idiots could think up could harm us," Leia said. "And why isn't she doing this? It's from her source," she pouted.

"You are doing it because you were told…" he said sternly. "And she has relocated to the capital… our plan will soon be set in motion… but whatever this "threat" is it must be dealt with first. She assures me it is dangerous."

"Whatever…" She said rolling her eyes. She began to leave.

"You need to wear something more formal than usual," he said. "It's a masked party… and yours won't do."

"What wrong with it?" she asked annoyed… she always wore her mask ( **Nothing like she would wear at the party… her usual is more like a ninja half mask… black… covers her neck. The one at the party covers her entire face and is like a porcelain mask.** ) it was part of her ensemble… dark armored clothes, the mask, the only visible skin was her fore head… with her longer than shoulder length brown hair coming down straight… the simple hair... the mask… the black outfit… it all helped to make it so no one, not even Palpatine… he assumed some kid Vader picked up, recognized her as her mother's daughter… underneath it all she was her mother's spitting image.

"You know exactly what wrong with it… you need something more elegant… something to fit in…"

"I know Daddy," she said rolling her eyes. "I was just messing around…" she said with a childlike smile under her mask… though Vader could see it… having been around her so long. "See you in a few days!" she waved to her dad as she started toward the hangar.

"Goodbye Angel… He said back."

She chuckled at her dad's nickname for her… it was far from the truth.

…

 **OHH! A PARTY! I will actually write this party next chapter… Instead of just skipping over it. I might do the party from the prologue and some of Leia growing up in a little side story… if I come across writers block I will also ask for assistance there. Also… I go to school again soon… so updates will not be as frequent… in fact they will be rather infrequent. Once again thanks to all who reviewed, faved, or followed. If you like it and are new to this story please do so… and even if you don't like it leave a review… until next time.**


End file.
